


Tavern Trials

by boyobrosoffical (ghostsaresleepy), Soulcarrier1102



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Elf, FantasyAU, M/M, Medieval, Naga, Sanderssides - Freeform, Satyr, Witch - Freeform, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsaresleepy/pseuds/boyobrosoffical, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulcarrier1102/pseuds/Soulcarrier1102
Summary: Dee works there and all four boys want jobs,Dee is like: 4 boyos, want a job? We can't. Oh wait we can take ONE and they have proved betterWe should be brosAll boyo bros





	1. Prologue

Cape dragging along, the dark sorcerer entered the small tavern in the middle of town.

When he entered he heard murmurs, he wasn't always known for leaving his tower. But he was told by the _Royal_ sorcerer that this Tavern needed a good brewer.

The Naga at the counter greeted him as he sat down.

 

“Virgil. You left your tower, how unfortunate.”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“I haven't seen you in months, what brings you here?”

“The interview, Dee.” Virgil was already annoyed with him, they never got along.

 

Just before Dee was able to reply, another infamous person walked into the bar.

Patton was a lighthearted Elf, also a renowned Gardner. He was known for the fabulous colors of flourish he set up. But gardeners never make enough money in this economy.

He stood out like a Violet with the clovers. A bright man with a drab environment.

 

“Hiya,” Patton bounced over to the counter and sat beside Virgil. “I was wondering if I could see if I could get that interview.”

“Well, that's going to be thrilling, two people for one position.” Dee rolled his eyes and gestured to Virgil.

“Oh, Hi. Nice to meet you!” Patton greeted.

 

Dee was once again interrupted by the door opening, and in walked a Satyr. The air went still, Logan, to some people, was scary. He was more than likely the smartest being in Oribet. He was always formal, despite his legs. He wore a tie almost always he seemed, he went on tangents talking about stuff like physics and science, so no one enjoyed talking to him.

 

“Logan, I'm assuming that you came by for a friendly visit?” Dee sneered as Logan trotted over.

“Interview. I believe that I could raise this shabby places’ everything.” Logan didn't see the sarcasm in his voice.

“Hello, Patton.” Logan turned, “Hello, Virgil.”

 

One guard opened the door, while another led the Prince inside. Everyone froze and collectively bowed, before turning back to their business.

The guards followed as the dashing heir sat down at the counter.

 

No one knew how to react, the Prince of their kingdom sat down like it was nothing. Dee finally got the courage to speak.

 

“Sir, how may I help you?”

“I was wanting to ask about the Job interview? I think it'd be fun to see how you work.”

“Roman.” Logan instinctively said his name, as a greeting as he did with the two before.

 

“Oh thank the Lord! A normal greeting.” Roman groaned.

“This guy is going to be the bane of my existence already,” Virgil whispered to Patton.

“Are you talking to me, black plague?”  Roman leaned over the counter looking in Virgil's direction.

“Yeah, what about it princey?” The guards tensed and were ready to draw swords, but Roman told them off.

“What makes you want to get a job at a dank tavern like this?” Dee questioned while slithering over to get papers.

  


“You seem like an interesting group of people,” Roman evaded the question.

“You will all have to prove that you can have the job since there's four of you and one position.”

 

Virgil butted in, “Why don’t you just give us all a job? It would be easier that way.” He laid his head down on his hand.

 

“Well that would be great now wouldn’t it, hermit?” Dee said as snarky as possible. “I regret to inform you four that we only have enough fundings for one more staff member. Meaning whoever is the most useful is going to be hired.”

 

“And we all know that I’m more useful than the three of you combined.” Roman quickly remarked. Logan scoffed and shook his head in response.

  
“Now that attitude won’t get you the job. You have to be positive!” Patton cheerfully exclaimed. Virgil rolled his eyes and sarcastically commented, “Woo! Let’s go, team!” 


	2. Chapter One

“So, We have to close up soon. You guys should just report back tomorrow. You'll start training and I'll pick. My boss is off in Kona, so I'm in charge of you. Shoo.” Dee waved his hand as people started to leave.

“Goodbye, your highness.” He bowed as politely as possible to Roman. The four walked out, followed by Romans guards. 

 

“I'm getting that job.” Virgil stared at the other three.

“Well, we all have an equal chance.” Patton happily said.

 

“You two will never get the job, Virgil is a shut-in and can't talk to his own familiar, while Patton is only good with people and plants. Roman may be hired because of his reputation, and I simply am the most qualified.” Logan explained.

 

“I wish all of you luck, then. I must go, the sun is setting. Goodbye.” Roman rushed off in a farewell.

 

Logan trotted off opposite of Roman, and Patton waved goodbye as he skipped over to the greenhouse. Virgil sighed and started towards his tower.

 

The sun rose, and before the Tavern opened Logan was ready to start, having changed his tie and glasses that morning. 

Next to arrive was Patton, he had just come from a dawn flower emergency, his only addition to his clothing was a colorful flower crown. He greeted Logan and the two waited.

Not after too long, they heard clinking of armor in the distance and silence in the streets signaling Romans arrival. The guards never spoke but stood by Roman as the three boys stood in silence.

Virgil rushed over, panting. He knew he was the last to arrive, and it made him worry like crazy. He fell onto the ground beside the Tavern. Roman made some snide remark, but Virgil ignored it to catch his breath.

 

Soon Dee slithered from an alleyway and up to the people waiting. 

“Oh, joy, you're all here.” He hissed, shoving a key into the door lock. 

After they walked into the building, Dee tossed each competitor an apron. Virgil removed his cloak and put the tie around his neck. His arms couldn't reach around to the strings.

 

“Can someone tie this for me?” Virgil reluctantly asked aloud. 

Someone imminently came up behind him with no warning and tied the strings into a knot, then patting his shoulder. Virgil turned around quickly but didn't see who helped him, this gave him chills. He glanced around the room, Roman was telling his guards something, Logan was just putting on on his apron listening to Patton talking. 

 

Once Dee came back from the back room he yelled out, “Ok, the Tavern does not open today. We have all day to train. Who's up first?” He glanced around the room, looking annoyed already.

 

“Virgil, you seem so excited to begin,” Dee sneered. “Why don’t you start?”  Virgil, being the anxious person he is, panicked. He could feel his body tense up as Dee spoke. 

Romans guards walked towards the door, and stood at the entrance, as the person himself sat down next to Logan, who was still awestruck while listening to Patton go on about how photosynthesis worked. Virgil felt a tad calmer with no one watching him. 

 

Dee shuffled impatiently and says, “Are you ready, or are you just going to stand there like a lost puppy.” 

“What do I do?” Virgil asks, obviously still shaken. 

 

“Your first trial is to brew a light lager.” Virgil was taken aback a bit when he heard his challenge. It was too simple.

“Is that. It?” Virgil asked. “Okay, sure.”

“Go ahead. I’m watching.” Dee says unamused. As if on command, Virgil starts gathering ingredients such as bohemian pilsner, Vienna and flaked rice. He starts following the standard recipe for a light lager. 

 

The process of brewing anything takes weeks, however, due to Virgil being a witch he can brew something in a matter of minutes.

 

Virgil finished up and carefully carried the lager over to the tired naga. Dee grabbed the glass from the witch and slowly took a sip. Seconds passed and the look on Dee’s face soured. He sat the cup of beer down and took a deep breath. “Virgil. What is this?”

The rest of the small group in the Tavern stared, one of the guards audibly gasped.

 

“It’s exactly what I was asked to create,” Virgil visibly worried, “Did I do it wrong?”

Dee looked intensely, “It would have taken weeks to brew. How did you do this?” He exclaimed, practically yelling. Dee took another breath and continued, “Okay, moving on. Your next trial is to make a loaf of bread.”

 

Virgil felt his anxiety level rising again. “Oh, uh okay, I can do that,” he said, voice wavering a bit. He didn’t know what he was doing. Virgil didn’t know how to cook anything. 

 

Virgil took some wheat flour, eggs, and water. He started to mix them in a small wooden bowl, all eyes were on him. It took about two hours, the entirety of the process was quiet. All that was said was the guards checking on Roman. The air was tense.

 

After it came out of the oven Virgil brought the loaf to Dee. After he ate a bit and shared with the rest, he explained everything wrong.

 

“You forgot the salt. And sugar. And it's undercooked. Great job, Virgil.” Dee crudely complimented. Virgil instinctively hissed under his breath. 

 

“I think we're done.” Dee wrote something down on some papers.

“What? You didn't even let him try the front desk. Talking to people is part of the job.” Roman stood up.

“Well, I think we all know how he manages, he can hardly leave his tower, much less talk to any of you in this small group. I've seen enough from him.” 

 

Virgil was dumbfounded. He didn’t know what to say, so he stood there with his mouth ajar. Soon he felt tears prick at his eyes. He slowing started to back away from the tavern. His walking quickly turned into a forward sprint. 

 

He heard the faint voice of Patton in the background, “Virgil wait!” 

 

After a while of running, Virgil found himself at his tower. Tears blurring his vision, he took his key out of his robes pocket. 


	3. Chapter Two

Logan was walking toward Virgil’s tower when it started to rain, so he decided to start to run. When he finally arrived he carefully stepped under the roof over Virgil’s porch. Slowly, Logan knocked on the door.

 

A few moments later a tear-stained Virgil cracked open the door. “Virgil. I realize you are upset, so I have come here to assist.” He looked as if he had just seen a ghost. This is not normal for Logan. “May I come inside? It is raining.” Virgil opened the door just enough for Logan to walk in and shut it as soon as he walked in.

 

When Logan walked in he couldn’t see due to the dim lighting. After a few seconds, his eyes adjusted. He immediately saw knocked over bottles and baskets of fruit and bread.

 

 Virgil sat down on a wooden chair, behind a few bottles of purple. Logan was taken aback on the amount of them empty. He took his own seat on the opposite side of the table. The dark which picked up a bottle and took a drink.

 

“Virgil, I was not aware of how often you drank.” Logan slowly inquired.

“It's grape juice, four eyes.”

“Oh.” Logan thought for a second before looking up, “What is on your ceiling?” Panic was faint in his voice.

 

“Angel, get down from there, what did I say about being up there,” Virgil growled. The spider seemed to cower, scurrying down to the table. Logan didn't mind spiders, but he didn't love them. The spider, supposedly named Angel, crawled onto Virgil's shoulder, taking up most if the room on his slim shoulders.

She was slightly bigger than an average spider size, but still small enough for the witch to hold her.

 

Logan shifted in his seat, he was about to talk but Virgil was a step ahead.

“Why would you come here?”

“You rushed off so quickly. I was wanting to ask some questions anyway.” Logan looked around the room, trying to think of conversation topics.

“You should've left me be.” Virgil sighed and let the spider crawl on his arm.

 

“You haven't been here long, I left when Dee released us and came here. Have you drank all that juice in this small time frame?” Logan inquired.

 “I've drunk one bottle plus this one, I just, haven't cleaned up.” Virgil laid his head down on the table. Logan stood immediately and started to Virgil's side of the table. Virgil quickly lifted his head and sat up straight. “What are you doing now?” The witch hissed.

“I'm helping you clean,” Logan responded as he gathered the empty bottles and corks. He moved effortlessly around the room without a second thought. Virgil followed the tan figure around the room with his eyes, never moving.

Logan moved to sit up the baskets and set them on a countertop, neatly placing bread in the baskets as well.

In a few minutes, Logan managed to get the open area neat. Virgil sighed when Logan sat back down. Neither was sure if it was a sign of stress or relief.

Logan started to speak, ”Virgil, would it be okay if I asked you a few questions?”

“What about?”

“Magic. Your magic, in particular, I've never seen a witch, warlock, sorcerer of any kind like you.” Logan explained trying to make direct eye contact, but Virgil avoided every attempt.

“I'm just like the others.” Virgil snarked.

 

“You may feel like this, but from earlier, you're different. I have never seen a witch have strong enough powers to brew a drink that would normally take a week. You tied your apron without touching it. You also never seem to use a broom or any other flying magical tools. Why is that?”  

 

“What? Wait. What did you just say?” Virgil slowly stated.

“You may feel like this, but from earlier, you're different. I have never seen a witch have strong enough powers to brew a drink that would normally take a week. You tied your apron with your powers an-“

 

The younger man interrupted, “Right there! I tied my apron,” he paused. “Without touching it.” Virgil took a look around the room they were both sitting in.

 

“Yes, of everyone I have encountered not many used powers for such easy tasks, I was wondering why when I saw yo-” Logan was cut off once again, Virgil pounded his hands on the table. “But I didn't!” His voice raised a few decimals.

“That's the thing, Logan. No one tied my apron. I don't know who, or what did it. It threw me off the whole game. I couldn't focus on anything but that.”

 

“Nonsense. You aced the light lager.” Logan posted out.

“Yes but that's what I default to. That's the thing I've done for years.” Virgil said

“Do you only brew potions?” Logan prompted.

“Well yeah, ” Virgil struggled to say, “My caretaker was a brewer. I learned a few things,  not so good at the other stuff.”

“You are exceptionally good at brewing, Virgil.”

 

Logan tried to smile. He took a look around once again, his eyes took an interest in a very small painting thrown in a corner. It was about the size of a saucer. Virgil noticed Logan staring.

“It's my ex.” Virgil huffed.

“Ex? Virgil are you a… homosexual?”

“Yeah. Do you not accept it?”

“No. I do.” Logan apologized. Virgil was rubbing the sleeves of his robe, showing some signs of anxiety, Logan noticed.

“What about you?”

“Me?”

“What are you?” Virgil asked.

 

“I'm a satyr.” Logan sighed, he didn't like stupid questions. Virgil had a look of bewilderment on his face.

“Oh, no. Sexual orientation, what is yours?” Virgil responded now picking at his nails. Logan was now the one who was confused. He thought for a moment before finally answering.

“I… don’t know.” Looking down he soon continued with, “I better go now.”

 

Virgil just watched the satyr rush out the door.

Once Logan left with that Virgil started to freak out more. He didn't aim to make him uncomfortable. The rain was pounding down outside and on the small windows. Virgil walked up some bending stairs, through doorways, until he was finally in his brewing room. Despite his issues, Virgil needed to make some _magic in a bottle_ to sell in the market.

He saved up enough money to get an area in the market square. It was to open in exactly four days.

 

Virgil looked out his window only to see Logan standing and shivering in the rain. In a moments notice he was running down the stairs, almost tripping, out into the cold. Slowly, Virgil opened the door. Logan, who was not expecting to see him, turned around. Virgil held out a black cloak, “If you're going to leave, take this. It's cold and raining.”

Logan took it and nodded as he slung it over his shoulders. He trotted off quickly.

 

Logan’s mind was racing, and he didn’t know what to think. As he was speed walking to his small cottage he came up with a plan. He would write a letter to Roman asking for help. Logan arrived home and walked inside. Walking into his room he grabbed a piece of paper, a quill, and ink.

 

Shakily, he wrote:

  _Dear Roman, I have come up with a problem. As I was speaking with Virgil, I had found out he was a homosexual. He then asked me what my sexual orientation was. This made me question my self, for I don’t understand my feelings. I would love to hear your input. Only because we all know you are a homosexual yourself._

_Sincerely, Logan_

 

 Logan walked outside just in time to see the postman, he handed the letter to the man and the elderly man walked off.

Logan wandered his house until he sat by a window, he liked this window because he was able to see the market square. The rain had stopped while he was writing. People emerged from buildings and homes starting to purchase various food items.

 

While he studied the people passing he saw a familiar face. A glasses framed, blonde and joyful face. The person handed a vase of many flowers to a man and woman happily standing together.

The satyr could only stare, his eyes followed the elf's movements, he looked at his attire, the soft floral patterns decorating his tunic, the stray flowers pinned to his clothing.

 

When a knock sounded on his door, he snapped to reality, noticing Patton was no longer in the window. He quickly scurried to the door. Only to open it to two big guards, then parting to reveal Roman Prince. Roman smiled warmly at Logan, he started to walk into the door.

 

Logan led the three into his small dining room. He pulled out a chair for Roman, once he sat he moved to get chairs for the guards. One of them shook their heads and the two men in armor stood against the wall. Logan cautiously sat down.

“How did you get here so fast?” Logan expressed genuine confusion.

“I was in town, and the postman saw me, so he gave your chicken scratch letter to my guard,” Roman explained.

 

“Well, I suppose you understand my issue,” Logan fixed his tie, “I usually think things through alone, but I suppose I acted on impulse. I apologize for the bad handwriting, I was having an… issue. Since you are here I would like to discuss it.”

 

“Logan,  I am honored that you came to me.”

“Please don’t tell anyone about this meetup.”

“Okay, I won't tell anyone.”

“Right, how do we talk about this?”

Roman placed his hands on the table and smiled, it was an awkward knowing smile. “I know why you are feeling this way!” He said in a sing-song voice.

 

“Wait, how do you know? I don’t even know.” Logan got a bit worked up. Roman sighed, he took Logan's hands.

“Logan Logan. You are so dense. Everyone can see it.”

“See what?”

“What I mean is that we can see you really like Patton.” Roman’s eyes were kind. Logan could see that he meant no harm.

 

Logan sat in silence for a while contemplating what he was just told. Logan's then had a moment of realization.

“I guess I told myself otherwise. I just thought he was a person I found a fascination with. I suppose that I do act as if I had. Emotions for him. Can we speak about this more? I need clarity.”


	4. Chapter Three

_ Dedicated to: Boof- you make us happy 💙💜 (You know who you are) _

 

The sun rose the next day, Dee made sure that he was already at the Tavern. He had to open today, he decided that he would make a tag that showed that the trainee was just going through an interview. He took some paper and wrote a simple word on it, he took some adhesive and set it on a counter. 

Slithering over to open the door, he saw Logan already waiting. Sighing, the naga opened the door and showed the satyr inside. 

“Wait for the others, don't attract attention to yourself either.” Dee hissed and prepared the counter. Logan sat at a table in the front and thought to himself. The few people in the tavern heard the princes guards and prepared to bow. The guards gave a signal that it wasn't necessary. After the guards, in walked Roman and Virgil. They were chatting amongst themselves and found their way to Logan.

 

“So Logan, are you gay?” Virgil couldn't help but ask.

Logan jumped a bit, “Roman!” 

The prince shrugged and smiled.

 

Last but not least, Patton rushed inside, hoping Dee wouldn't notice but it felt as if he came out of nowhere, “Patton, so nice of you to finally join us. Since your late why don't you go today?”  

 

Virgil asked a quick question as Dee lead the others to the main counter.

Dee stuck the tag to Patton and started to order him around. The other three sat down.

 

“Let's see how you manage the counter.” Dee went over to the storage and was ready to take the orders that Patton gave him.

Needless to say, Dee was surprised. Patton immediately hit it off. Even the grumpy regulars seemed to enjoy talking to him. In his first ten minutes, there were more people sitting at the counter than usual at this time of day. 

 

Logan was shoved a bit by Roman who noticed him staring. Patton saw this but laughed. Virgil gave the guy a thumbs up, and he powered through wonderfully. Once he made a vampire laugh.

 

Dee cut him off, “Ok, ok. You're done here.” After a few moments, a man came in needing to talk to him. Pulling him aside, he whispered something into Dee’s ear. His face became bored and tired, more tired than normal. 

 

“I have to go. Patton, take care of the tavern or something while I’m gone.” Dee slithered away unamused. 

 

Patton had a moment to think before his face lit up. “Guys! I have a perfect idea,” He took a breath and continued. “I’m going to decorate!” He ran over to carefully ran over to a window, closing eyes with hands on either side of the glass opening. People in the tavern turned to look at what was happening. Foliage burst from the walls, Red Cyprus, mock orange, and red dahlia grew like wildfire across the Tavern. The once dark, dank Tavern was now bursting with life.

Patrons gasped and admired the flowers, a few nymphs stared at the elf. A few of them walked up to Patton and complimented, “Wonderful job with the flowers, Elf.” 

A nymph smiled a knowing smirk.

Patton tried to hide his embarrassed and shameful face, with a bright smile. 

 

After a few minutes of admiring, Dee walked in red in the face and vest askew. He looked around and turned to Patton. “WH- why does the tavern look like a plant threw up in it.”

“Well I thought that I could spice the place up, everyone loves flowers!” Patton exclaimed. 

“I'll deal with you later, sit out until we close up. You're done for the day.” Dee hissed and pushed Patton onto a stool. After maybe an hour the Tavern closed, curfew was nearing. Virgil left without a word, then Roman and his entourage. Logan tried to stay back but was shooed away.

 

“Patton, I told you to watch the tavern, not  _ spice it up. _ You need to stay in line. You're not the boss nor the owner. Your not even a worker!” Dee paused and sighed. “If you keep this up, you won't have that job. Now take all this down. And lock up.” Dee threw a key at Patton and slithered away. 

 

Sluggish and sad, Patton started to tear down his flowers, he showed them into a bucket. He felt tears prick at his eyes, but he bit them back. After he had torn his beautiful work down, he blew out candles and closed curtains. As he opened the door he felt cool air hit his hot face. He locked the doors and shoved the key in his pocket.

 

He felt guilty, he didn’t mean to mess up this bad, he just wanted to help. He turned the corner to walk back to the greenhouse, but bumped into another person, he didn't know who else had permission to be out after curfew. He didn't have time to stand around, but when his eyesight adjusted to the dark, he saw Logan.

 

“Logan? I thought you were already gone. Why are you still out?” 

“I wanted to talk to you, what did that serpent say?”

“He told me that what I did was wrong, it’s nothing.”

Logan flinched and pulled Patton to the ground, “Sit down. We can blend with the ground so patrol won't see.”

Patton giggled, “How do you know this?”

“It’s not the first time I’ve been out after curfew, I do like to study the stars and see the sky differently.” Logan looked up.

 

Patton listened as Logan continued about space, usually, he didn’t care much for science talk but the way Logan explained everything has him captivated until the last word. When he saw that the other man was listening it made him smile. After a while, Logan slowed his speech down until he went silent.  Patton tilted his head about to ask why he stopped, but before he could speak.

 

“Who’s there? It’s the middle of the night!” A voice boomed from the darkness.

Logan shot up and grabbed Patton's hand. 

“Run.” 

The two started to sprint off down a random street, Logan had Patton’s hand in his. As the two ran Patton started to laugh. 

Logan slightly slowed down but picked up his pace when he heard the clanking of a guard. Logan started to chuckle, it was strange and different. They quickly made a sharp turn, jumping behind a bush. Patton laid a hand on the hedge, it was quickly consumed by flowers, Logan recognized the flowers as Campanulas. A blue bell-flower. Miraculously the patrol ran past them. This made Patton burst out laughing. Logan chuckled in response, the next thing he knew he was wrapped in Patton's arms.

“That was super fun. Thank you.” 

Logan froze up. He didn’t know how to react. 

He quickly acted on impulse and held him tight, as if he was going to run away. 

 

Patton looked up, hardly able to move in the taller one's arms. He eventually moved from Logan's arms.

“Hey, Logan,” Patton addressed the other as they snuck to the greenhouse, 

“Yes, Patton?” Logan looked over at the shorter elf, they reached the house as he spoke. 

“Why did you want to talk to me?” He asked remembering the first thing he said.

“Well. I wanted to make sure you were okay after Dee got onto you. I thought you were rather intelligent to think of that.”

“Oh, I'm not sure. I think he may be stressed out because of training. I don't blame him.”  Patton attempted to be positive. He felt bad deep down. Thankfully Logan saw through this. Nothing got past his goat eyes.

“Patton, over the past two days I've noticed you are constantly trying to cheer everyone else around you up. I think you need to be more aware of your own feelings.” 

Patton didn't answer at first. He just looked at the ground.

Logan shuffled his hooves.

“You're right, but you should probably leave. Before the patrol checks in.” Patton smiled up at him.

 

Logan quickly agreed and bid farewell before rushing off.

Before Logan got too far he felt someone pull on his shirt. He turned quickly to see Patton. Logan felt force pull his torso down a little.  

“Wha-” He was cut off by Patton’s lips meeting his. Logan felt uncomfortable for a few seconds, but soon he melted into the kiss.

After it ended Logan was speechless, he couldn't even move, still hunkered over at Patton’s height. Patton gave him one last peck on the cheek before walking away.

“See you tomorrow."


End file.
